nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Xanatos;Volition
QB: "Hey, is it alright if I kiss you?" On that day, what if she had kissed him back then? Would fate have been changed? QB: time traveler girl asks john 1 if she can kiss him, she later asks herself, if she had went throug hwith it, would that have changed his fate? QB: "Believe in me, everything is over if you pull the trigger, don't shoot!" Had he listened to him? What would have come of it? QB: john 2 tells a man to not shoot because the consequence will be disastrous. time traveler girl asks herself if the man had listened to john 2 what would have become of it? QB: "It isn't your fault." If I hadn't opened that door, would we still be together? QB: she remembers someone a john telling her it wasnt her fault. She asks herself if she hadn't opened that door, would she and john still be together? QB: "This is the device that will change the world, something that will save the future, I call it a Time Machine!" "The amount of energy required to activate would surely affect the world." QB: john 3, a scientist proudly telling her that this new invention of his will save the world. She comments that the energy required to activate it would be disastrous to the world. QB: "This all began twenty years ago, we have all been lost since then!" "Twenty years ago during 'Lost Hold,' we lost everything, the world changed." QB: A man says that everthing has been lost since 20 years ago. Another woman talks of an event known as 'Lost Hold' where everything was lost and the world changed. QB: "Believe in me!" "Hey, do you really believe that fate can change?" "I will do it. No, please let me do it!" "Please, believe in me!" "Can you take responsibility for the world?" QB: An old man tells her to believe in him. The time traveler asks a John, if he believes fate can change. A girl volunteers to use the time machine. The old man pleads with john 2 to believe in him one again. John 3 asks time traveler girl if she can take responsibility for the world. QB: "What would you know about loss!?" "I'm scared. There is something I must do, something I decided myself." "No matter what, your life is in my hands. I have been sent back to kill you." QB: john angrily asks the old man what he knows about loss. Time traveler girl tells john that there is something she must do, because she decided it herself. Time traveler girl tells john 4 that his life is in her hands because she was sent back to kill him. QB: "The truth is...I'm a time traveler." "Good, the world is finally moving." Xanatos;Volition Can fate really be changed? Can these hands change the fate of the world? QB: time traveler girl admits to john 1 that she's a time traveler. john 5 remarks to himself that the world is finally moving once again. Title Time traveler asks herself if fate can really be changed? can her hands change the fate of the world?